


Stay

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is in love with both Nott and Jester fight me, Caleb watches the Veth and Vilya conversation, Crushing, Eavesdropping, F/M, Idiots in Love, Still this can be read as both platonic and romantic on the Widobrave end, caleb pov, spoilers for episode 107
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: To observe a conversation and to know a person so well, you can see their decisions in their faces.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Stay

Jester is a hurricane of green, blue and pink in the fire and illusionary lights that make it possible for people to see as she dances alone in the middle of the dance floor, she never stops smiling once. 

Amber makes her skin look a sort of bronze like colour as she spins and accepts the arm of one of the women who showed up today to dance, her lips start moving and she is the perfection encased in beauty. 

He’s probably being a bit creepy just standing here with a drink watching her dance, he could join her… The last time they’d danced hadn’t exactly been something he could recall much of, just her smile… Such a bright smile.

Ah, but Caleb knows he can’t do that, not when she has better partners to choose from. 

He goes to take a sip of his drink and watches as Veth slips through the crowd, she has a grace he’s never possessed when she moves around people, he supposes it must be a talent gathered from her chosen profession.

The yellow of her dress just turns golden under the light as she goes, her right hand floating out a bit before drawing back in without touching anyone, a twitch in her fingers that he knows too well and he wonders if she will steal anything from anyone this time.

He has never been one for a crowd, but he knows that this kind of party is Veth’s preferred hunting ground for whatever she wishes to find.

When she pauses, it is in front of Vilya, he can’t see her face and is just about to turn back to ponder dancing again when she settles herself down on the bench next to the druid.

Her face is soft, fluid and a smile edges onto her lips. 

He wants to turn away but… Well, Veth has always been interesting. 

Caleb doesn’t really register time as he stands there watching the two talk. 

There is a serious expression of consideration on Vilya’s face, before a couple knocks into them on the side kissing like mad and laughing as they run off. 

Veth exchanges what he is sure resembles something of a  _ Mother  _ look with Vilya before the latter turns to stare at a tree and then back at his part- Friend. 

Vilya looks down at her cup again, consideration still present as she says something he can’t hear.

Though, he is curious. 

Veth utters words and he can't hear her, but Vilya looks up, then towards a near tree and back at Veth. 

There's this smile on her face and- _ Look at Jester, _ his brain urges him as his chest gives a tug that leaves him staring at Veth as she smiles and waves Vilya towards the tree. 

He has to look away, he has to, he shouldn't be... 

Aching twinges and Caleb frowns, daring his brain to stop before it pulls out thoughts he doesn't want to think about but he knows... 

Veth is going to leave.

There is a lump in his throat as Vilya stands, as she performs her spell and he manages to see a different world through the door she has made before there is a flash of red hair that sets his heart beating though he has no idea why. 

It snaps shut again and Veth stands, she nods and she turns to walk away but stops, her tilting and he realises that she is looking at him. 

_ Veth is going to leave.  _

His mind is a traitor, his heart is too as it twinges as she smiles and waves, he almost thinks there are stars in her eyes now. 

Caleb should stop looking at her, before he is horribly reminded of how devoted you can be to someone, how much loyalty you can feel pulling on you the moment your eyes meet even if you have your heart in the clutches of someone else- Or people, many people could hold you heart, his had been before and crushed by talented fingers brimming with more magic then he had thought them possible of- 

He should go dance, maybe he’ll find a partner- Not Jester, no, she had better choices and he was not one of them, couldn’t be. 

_ No,  _ His brain sings as Veth takes a step towards him, then another and then she’s saying a soft  _ Good Night  _ as she passes him by and he wants to stop her-  _ Talk to her,  _ when had they last honestly talked-

But Veth is gone in the crowd, though he knows she’ll most likely try to find herself a way to get back up to Vilya’s rooms. 

He could find her, but he can’t move and he should just go back to… 

She’s going to leave. 

Veth was going to  _ leave.  _

And he couldn’t stop her, he couldn’t… 

Caleb couldn’t tell her to stay, he didn’t have the power to do that, she had her son to go home to... And Yeza.

No, Veth wouldn't ever be able to stay forever would she?

And yet he... He didn't want her to go.


End file.
